


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by sksdwrld



Series: So You Think You Can Kink [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Set sometime around chapter 3 of SYTYCK, where Arthur is still learning and Merlin is an incredibly bossy bottom.

"Merlin?"

At the sound of his name, he looked up from Arthur's bed where he had been lounging and playing _Final Fantasy_ on his mobile. "Yeah?"

Arthur was holding a square, black case of medium size in his hands and he opened it to display the contents to Merlin. "Why do you have a set of _maestro batons_ in your toybox?"

Merlin threw his phone aside, laughing as he sat up. "Oh my God, Arthur, no. The only symphonies those things conduct are the ones in my pants..." he snickered but Arthur still looked delightfully confused. Oh, this darling boy.

"But what are they?" Arthur came closer and Merlin's eyes raked over the kit which contained a series of stainless steel wands of increasing thicknesses. They gleamed as they caught the light and Merlin reached up to stroke one of the handles.

"They're sounds." Merlin said, deliberately obtuse.

"What?" Arthur's face furrowed further.

"I take it you've never heard of cock stuffing?" Merlin smiled deviantly. "You put them in your dick."

Arthur recoiled slightly. "God, why?"

"Why do we do anything, Arthur? Because it feels good." Merlin purred.

Arthur's lip curled slightly. "That seems like it would be painful."

"Done correctly, I assure you it's not. Would you like a demonstration?"

Arthur's hand slithered into his lap protectively and he raised his eyebrows at Merlin. "I should think not."

Merlin rolled his eyes, then stood, shoving his pants around his ankles. He kicked them free then pulled his shirt off, snatched the kit away from Arthur and tossed it down on the mattress before grabbing Arthur's wrist. "Come on."

"Wh-where are we going?" Arthur stammered and staggered after him.

"To wash our hands." Merlin said, dragging Arthur into the bathroom. "I'm not particularly fond of bladder infections and God knows what I've picked up since the last time I used the loo." He turned the knob on and pumped some liquid soap into his hands then began scrubbing up like a surgeon.

"Shit, can you grab two new hand towels?" Merlin asked. "Or never mind, don't. Just open the cabinet for me? Thanks. And it's your turn."

"My turn?" Arthur asked as Merlin dried his hands first. He reached for a second towel and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, to wash your hands." Merlin wagged his finger toward the sink. "Get a move on."

After Merlin was satisfied with the job Arthur had done, he beckoned them back into the bedroom and hopped casually onto the mattress where he laid the reserve towel from his shoulder gently down. In the pocket of the sound kit were little alcohol-soaked pads and he took two out, shaking them in his hand like packets of sugar while he tried to decide which sound he was most in the mood for. Finally, he settled on the one in the middle. "Goldilocks," Merlin explained with a grin. "Not to thick or too long but just right..." And tearing the top off the packet, Merlin began to clean the sound from top to bottom.

"I'll need to boil this later, hope your roommates won't mind." Merlin smirked to himself at the thought of cleaning his toys in the pot everyone used for spag-bol. He took out the second wipe and polished the wand now from bottom to top. Next, Merlin examined the gleaming cylinder of stainless steel, making sure that there were no nicks or rough spots and when he was satisfied, nodded. "Arthur, can you get the lube, please?"

Arthur was curiously silent as he passed the bottle over. Merlin stuck it between his thighs and patted the mattress beside him. "Come on then, front row seats. Nothing but the best for ickle Arthur Pendragon."

"Merlin," Arthur flashed him a look of warning as he sat.

"Oh calm down, it was a joke." Merlin popped the cap of the lube up with his thumb and then carefully drizzled it over the sound, turning it like schwarma until the entire length was slick and shining. "Hold this, just at the base," Merlin advised and passed the sound to Arthur with a nod. Then he took his own cock in hand. It was already starting to plump in anticipation and he stroked it a few times until he had a semi. Next, Merlin tipped the nozzle of the lubricant against his slit and squeezed gently. He gasped a little at the cold sting but kept up the pressure until lube dribbled back out and down the head of his cock.

"Okay, I'm ready," Merlin breathed, setting the lubricant on the floor and taking the sound back from Arthur. Holding his cock upright with one hand, he slid the tapered tip of the rod into his slit with the other. Arthur held his breath but as the sound's weight made it slip deeper into him, Merlin sighed. He pulled it up and let sink a few more times, letting his body become adjusted the the invasion and the burn of the stretch and lube. When the sound was nearly in to the hilt, Merlin gestured to Arthur. "Give me your hand."

Arthur inched closer until their thighs were flush and he hesitantly reached for Merlin. "It doesn't hurt?" Merlin shook his head and dragged Arthur's hand toward his shaft. "What does it feel like?"

"Full," Merlin put more husk in his voice than he was really feeling, but watching Arthur go from unsure to turned on was something he'd already come to look forward to. He bit his lip and when Arthur gave him a barely-there stroke, he sucked in a breath and fluttered his lashes. "Mmm, yeah."

Arthur glanced at him. "You uh, you like that?"

" _Touch me_ , Arthur, please?" Merlin asked, letting his head fall back at Arthur's resultant squeeze. "More!"

As Arthur shrugged off his insecurities, Merlin reclined back on his elbows, giving full access to his erection. Arthur stroked him root to tip with long, languid pulls that Merlin tingling all over. He sighed and moaned, then canted his hips, loving the dual sensations from stimulation inside and out. Part of him wanted this feeling to go on forever, slowly edging him toward orgasm, but the other craved to be driven hard and fast to the brink. Merlin squirmed on the mattress. "Arthur, ah, yeah!"

Tentatively, Arthur reached toward the sound with his other hand and Merlin sat up a little straighter, biting his lip and nodding when Arthur looked at him. "Just go slow until you get a feel for it."

Arthur fingered the handle of the sound and slowly spun it in a circle without withdrawing it. Merlin felt the twist all the way into his gut and his cock twitched around the steel. "Guh," Merlin breathed just as Arthur pulled on the handle. The steel slid out of him a few centimetres before the weight of it carried it back down again, making Merlin shiver.

"Alright there?" Arthur prompted.

Merlin swallowed and nodded. "Feels good...but you should add some more lube if you're going to play with it." He held his own cock upright while Arthur reached for the bottle on the floor, then pulled the sound almost completely out so that Arthur could drizzle the slick fluid along it. Merlin pushed the sound in and out of his cock until it glided easily and then nodded at Arthur.

"Bet you didn't know that I had _three_ greedy holes, just waiting to gobble up whatever you could fit in them, did you, Arthur?" Merlin's voice dropped as he asked. Arthur's eyes darkened as he looked at Merlin and he licked his lips. "Fuck my cock, Arthur. Fill me up and fuck me."

"Jesus," Arthur breathed and perched his fingers on the handle. "How are you so brilliantly filthy?"

"Practice," Merlin purred. "C'mon, you can't leave me like this, do it."

"Actually, I could," Arthur reminded him with a haughty smirk.

"But you won't," Merlin said.

"This time," Arthur promised, pulling the sound up. He waited a beat then let it sink again and Merlin moaned. Loudly. That spurred Arthur on and soon, he was boldly shifting it in and out and stroking the head of Merlin's cock all at once.

"Unh!" Merlin cried. "Unh! I need...oh God, Arthur, I want to come so bad!"

The handle settled heavily against Merlin's slit and Arthur said, "So come."

Merlin arched and it was all he could do not to. "Get it out, fuck, get it out!"

Suddenly looking scared, Arthur slid the sound out of him. "Shit, did I hurt you?"

Merlin was too busy stroking himself to completion to respond, but when his twitches had subsided and he'd squeezed the last of his come onto his stomach, he fell back panting and shaking his head. "I'm good. I'm good...just, if you want me to come with a sound in, we'll have to get a hollow one. I'd rather not spend the day pissing curdled jizz or risk a bladder infection."

Arthur gave a nervous sort of laugh. "I didn't know."

"Sorry, should have told you before." Merlin shrugged. "You gonna conduct the symphony or put that thing down?"

With a playful scowl, Arthur tossed the sound down on the towel then rolled atop Merlin, kissing him silent. When he pulled away, his mouth was red and shiny and his eyes were bright. "I'm such a good Dom that I'm going to let you choose which of your greedy holes I'm going to fill next."

Merlin grinned and looked toward his toybox, which contained a number of gags, butt plugs and vibrators. "No reason you can't do both..."


End file.
